


Curious

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Staring, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean licked his lips unconsciously, and shifted uncomfortably on his bed.  His eyes were fixed on Cas, who was apparently stripping un-self-consciously on the other side of the motel room.  They’d just gotten back from a hunt, and they were getting ready to turn in, but first they needed to shower, and Dean had magnanimously insisted that Cas could go first.  He was rethinking his decision now, though, because he was pretty sure that what he was currently bearing witness to could be counted as torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

 

 

Dean licked his lips unconsciously, and shifted uncomfortably on his bed.  His eyes were fixed on Cas, who was apparently stripping un-self-consciously on the other side of the motel room.  They’d just gotten back from a hunt, and they were getting ready to turn in, but first they needed to shower, and Dean had magnanimously insisted that Cas could go first.  He was rethinking his decision now, though, because he was pretty sure that what he was currently bearing witness to could be counted as torture.

Cas was mostly human now, for all intents and purposes, but he still moved with the practiced grace of an angel—of a being that had spent its entire existence as a warrior.  He was lean but fit, muscles moving underneath the thin fabric of his clothes as he shifted.  Dean watched, frozen, as Cas reached his long, capable fingers down to tug at the hem of his t-shirt.  He pulled it up over his head in one smooth movement, and tossed it onto the other bed.  The action ruffled his already-messy hair, but Dean was distracted by something else.  Enochian—tattooed in black across the skin of Cas’s ribs.  _Holy shit,_ Dean thought, _when did Cas get_ that?  Then his eyes trailed across the expanse of Cas’s abdomen, and then down, where they snagged on… _oh my God._ Dean held back a moan, but just barely.  A line of dark hair trailed from Cas’s belly down, down, down…to where it disappeared under the waist-band of Cas’s worn jeans. 

Dean shifted again, and fought to control his breathing.  He flicked his eyes up quickly, guiltily, but Cas didn’t seem to have noticed Dean’s staring.  His eyes travelled back down, unconsciously following Cas’s movements, and the path of his fingers as they reached down to his fly and popped the button at his waist.  Dean gulped.  The sound of the zipper and Dean’s own blood rushing in his ears were the only sounds in the room.  It was too hot.  Too stifling.  Suddenly, Dean found himself on his feet, stumbling forward toward the door and the only escape he could think of.  Cas stopped what he was doing, blue eyes meeting Dean’s in sudden concern.  “Dean—is everything alright?”  Cas asked.

Dean forced a smile as he pushed past his friend.  “Fine, Cas.  Just need some fresh air.  Be back in a minute.”

Dean was aware that Cas watched him leave, but still, when the door shut behind Dean, he slumped back against it, finally able to take in a full breath.  That was… close.  Dean closed his eyes, intent on getting control of himself again.  “Get ahold of yourself, Winchester.”  He muttered.

Still, later that night, as Dean lay in the bed next to Cas’s, he found himself remembering that trail of dark hair, and wondering just what he might find if he followed it all the way down with his tongue.


End file.
